LAS COSAS CAMBIAN
by Sculllyga
Summary: SENTIMIENTOS DE DOGGETT HACIA SCULLY DSR


**LAS COSAS CAMBIAN**

**No poseo Expediente X ni a ninguno de sus personajes por desgracia.**

**Esto es un DSR así que si no os gusta no lo leáis.**

**Por cierto es un AU.**

Fui asignado a la búsqueda del agente Mulder tras su desaparición, había escuchado rumores sobre los agentes que felizmente hacían su trabajo en el sótano del FBI, pero en realidad nunca me había cruzado con ninguno de ellos dos, revisé los expedientes del caso, en ellos había fotografías tanto de Mulder como de Scully, pero no creí que me sentiría atraído por esa mujer, a decir verdad fue algo casi de inmediato, cuando entró en la sala me pareció que desprendía una confianza en su paso arrolladora, luego tomó asiento a mi lado, y creo que cada poro de mi cuerpo podía sentir su presencia, y cuando me tiró el vaso de agua, supe sin más remedio que estaba en un enorme problema si me sentía atraído por ella.

Tras la primera búsqueda y haber comprobado que realmente sucedían cosas que no podía explicar con ninguna teoría que fuera creíble, como por ejemplo que hubiera dos Scully cuando claramente ella estaba frente a mí, esa mancha en el suelo verde, como Mulder calló de ese precipicio y salió tras el golpe corriendo como si hubiera saltado de un bordillo de la calle, pues tras todo eso me convertí en su compañero.

Al principió pensé que la atracción que sentía por ella se pararía en algún momento, a fin de cuentas soy un hombre, y Scully es una mujer atractiva, la oficina no era demasiado grande, etcétera… pensamientos de hombres.

Pero poco a poco, tras el hombre murciélago, y unos casos más, la atracción comenzó a convertirse en algo más profundo, pero inútil intentar nada, ya que para ella no había nadie más que Mulder, realmente tuve en algunos momentos ganas de no encontrarlo, pero al verla, su sufrimiento por su ausencia, tan solo quería borrar su tristeza y si para ello tenía que encontrar al agente Mulder lo haría, todo por ella.

Más tarde me enteré de que estaba embarazada, y quise deseé que ese niño fuera mío, y de nadie más, comencé a quererla cada día más, y en el caso del metro ya estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella, ella dijo que yo sería sus ojos allá abajo, y yo lo único que quise es que fuera mía.

Encontramos al agente Mulder, por desgracia no lo encontramos con vida, ella fue devastada pero de inmediato volvió a la oficina, su vientre comenzó a crecer, muchas veces quería extender la mano y tocarlo, y así poder sentir la vida que estaba dentro de ella, si él no estaba yo estaría allí para apoyarla, tenia fe en que su corazón poco a poco cicatrizaría y quizás tuviera alguna oportunidad.

Quisieron darme un ascenso, pero dije que no, ¿cómo podría tener mi oportunidad si no estaba a su lado?

Pero todo se fue al traste cuando descubrimos a Billy Miles, que aún vivía y tras él que el agente Mulder también vivía.

Tras eso, mis esperanzas se cayeron, aunque también pude comprobar, que ella confiaba en mí.

Y cuando ella dio a luz, él volvió a irse, para mi los motivos no eran importantes, si yo tuviera su suerte, si yo la tuviera, jamás me marcharía de su lado, ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella?

Me asignaron como compañera a la agente Reyes, muy atractiva, y una persona admirable, sabía que estaba enamorada de mí, me hubiera encantado corresponderla pero yo no era el dueño de mi corazón, era de Scully.

Cuando nos asignaban un caso, intentaba buscar cualquier posibilidad que incluyese la necesidad su experta ayuda, a veces eran cosas absurdas, pero ya no la veía en la oficina, y yo necesitaba una dosis de Scully.

Agente Doggett, ¿me oye?-

Sí Scully, gracias por su ayuda-

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta John?-

Por supuesto-

Verá es el cumpleaños de William, y me gustaría que la gente que importa para mí estuviese en la fiesta, ¿iría usted?-

No me lo perdería por nada del mundo-

Y aquí estoy, esperando a que me abran la puerta, con una sonrisa boba, sé que habrá mucha más gente en esta fiesta, pero no me importa, porque hoy podré verla dos veces, y no tendré que buscar ninguna estúpida excusa para verla por segunda vez.

La puerta se abre, y tras ella Scully con William en sus brazos, me sonríe en invita a entrar, y a mis sorpresa allí no hay nadie más.

-¿Y los demás?- Pregunto con curiosidad, pero con la esperanza de que ninguno de ellos aparezca.

-En realidad, no he invitado a nadie más-

Gratamente sorprendido, miro como suelta a William en el parquecito.

No sé muy bien que decir, así que opto por no decir nada, y esperar que sea ella quien comienza la conversación,

-Quería hablar contigo John, sobre….bien sobre lo que creo que sientes hacia mi-

No me moleste ni tan siquiera en negarlo, para que, esta era mi oportunidad, para sacarme lo que siento de dentro, aunque con ello se vayan todas mis esperanzas, pero nunca fui un cobarde y no voy a comenzar siéndolo hoy.

-¿Tan obvio es?-

Apoyando una mano, sobre la mesa, y otra en su cadera, una postura muy Scully, sonríe un poco.

-A decir verdad, una vez que lo piensas si es obvio, pero soy un poco negada para estas cosas, me llevó mucho tiempo descubrir que Mulder sentía algo por mí, así que lo mismo me ha pasado, así que he necesitado algo de ayuda para entenderlo-

-¿Ayuda?, ¿de quién?-

-Reyes, ella me lo ha dicho esta mañana-

Mi boca se abre, pero no se muy bien que decir, que ganaría Mónica con esto.

-Me dijo que eras muy importante para ella, y que lo único que queria es que yo entendiese lo buen hombre que eras, y la suerte que tenía de que sintieses algo por mí, que si lo desperdiciaba era idiota-

-Dana, no voy a negar lo que siento por ti, pero sé que esto solo tiene un sentido, y no tengo ninguna posibilidad, sólo me conformo estando en tu vida de alguna forma-

-Por eso rechazaste el ascenso, ¿verdad?-

-Creí que….parece mezquino, pero sólo quería estar ahí para ti-

-Lo sé, y entonces también lo supe pero…..Mulder-

-Sé lo que significa él para ti, y que no va a cambiar nada, así que si quieres podemos hacer como que esta conversación no ha existido.

Scully se me acerca un poco más, muy cerca, puede oler su perfume, bajo la vista y ella alza la suya.

-Le dije a Reyes que no era idiota-

No entiendo muy bien lo que me decía, pregunté.

-No te entiendo ….-

Y fui cortado por sus labios, y Dios mis manos la acercaron a mi y la abracé mientras correspondía a su beso, mis oídos zumbaban, mis manos sudaban, y cuando el beso se volvió aún más cálido y apasionada, no sé como pero la llevé hacia la habitación.

No puedo decir que estuvimos haciendo el amor hasta la saciedad, porque William estaba despierto, pero esa noche me invitó a quedarme, y así la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, hasta que llegó el momento, en que no pisaba mi casa para nada, mi ropa estaba allí, mi cepillo de dientes, y sobre todo ella y William estaban allí.

Nunca pensé que las cosas podrían cambiar tanto, pero así lo han hecho, y no me quejo, hoy es el primer dí de colegio de William, y Scully y yo estamos aquí esperando a que salga y nos cuente como le ha ido en su primer día de clases, y no somos los único muchas más familias están aquí, y no puedo evitar sentirme tan feliz, mis miedos aunque siguen ahí ya no son tantos, temía que Mulder llegase de nuevo y me lo arrebatase todo, a Dana, a William, pero todo se disolvió hace un mes.

FLASH BACK

-John, tengo un regalo para ti-

-¿Un regalo?, espera un momento no me digas que es nuestro aniversario y no me he acordado, porque creo recordar muy bien que no es el cumpleaños de William hoy-

-No, sólo es que llevo tiempo queriendo regalarte algo especial, y hoy por fin lo encontré-

Saca una caja con un lazo de detrás de su espalda, y me la extiende.

-Ábrelo, espero que te guste-

Al abrirla dentro hay algo pequeño y estirado dentro, entre papeles, parece un bolígrafo, pero cuando lo tomo, es como un palo estirado, con una pequña ventanita con dos rayas rosas en ella, en principio me quedo algo pensativo, pero comprendo en milisegundos que es una prueba de embarazo.

La miro, y hago señas con el palito.

-Vamos a tener un bebé John-

Y me lanzo a abrazarla y a besarla, gritando que voy a ser un padre, que vamos a tener un bebé.

FIN FLASHBACK

Así es como ya no tengo tanto miedo de que Mulder aparezca, porque sé que si ella me ha elegido para tener un bebé conmigo, es porque realmente así lo quiere, sin dudas ni peros, somos una familia, John, Dana, William y el pequeño por nacer.


End file.
